Dean the Sexy Cinder Boy
by Winter Gray
Summary: First in my Supernatural Fairytale Series. Dean is stuck sweeping cinders for his stepmother and ugly stepbrothers. King Ion is throwing a couple of big balls for his son Prince Castiel so he can find his true love. Can Dean find happiness with a handsome fairy prince? If he gets help from his Fairy Godfather Balthazar. Destiel, Humor, Romance, First Time. Nude Sam/King Ion
1. Cinderfella

**I do not own any of the Supernatural characters or anything Disney related referenced in this story.**

**This is the first story in my new Supernatural Fairytale series. If there is a particular Fairytale you would like to see PM me and I'll see what I can do.**

**The next one will be Little Red Riding Hood by request.**

**...**

Dean sat there scooping cinders into the bucket grumbling the entire time, "Stupid freakin' ashes bullshit…lazy bitch step…"

A big foot stuffed in a ladies slipper nudged his butt, "What was that Cinderfella, what were you going to say after that?"

Dean turned and his eyes traveled up to his unattractive stepbrother Alastair dressed in a pretty gown, "Holy shit one of the horses got out, quick call the stable hands!" Dean was quite pleased with his quick wit.

Crowley bent down and smirked at Dean, "Cinderfella you should watch your tongue least it gets plucked out." Standing behind his sisters was Ned the third stepsister.

Dean got up, grabbed the bucket of ashes and hauled them past his three ugly stepbrothers in drag, "Alright comin' through, cinders ain't gonna dump themselves."

Abbadon stepped out in front of Dean blocking the door, "Making trouble for my beautiful sons again Cinderfella?"

"My name is Dean and no I'm not making trouble," he looked at the trio then back to his stepmother, "how the hell are they even related to you, I mean woof!"

Alastair, Crowley and Ned hissed at Dean as he rushed past his stepmother and headed out the door.

…

Dean dumped the ashes over the garden then sat in the grass glad to be away from them all. He thought about his dire circumstances, Deans father John was dead most likely poisoned by his wife and Dean was stuck with these horrible people but he was very young with no prospects or a place to go.

His pet mice Blackie and Whitey poked their heads out of his apron pocket and Dean fished a piece of bread from his brassiere they made him wear even though he had no breasts, "Here yah go buddies, eat up."

The young man looked across the valley and then up the mountain to the castle sitting like a beacon of hope, he wondered what it was like to live in such a place and Dean would have gladly swept cinders all day long if only he could do it in such a grand palace.

He heard rumors of a very handsome prince named Castiel that was marriageable; Dean chuckled at his crazy thoughts of meeting this prince and marrying him.

Dean kneeled at the edge of the pond looking down at his reflection then let out a sigh, _"What prince would want to marry a guy like me, I'm just a cinder fella."_

…

The next morning the three stepbrothers were rushing around excitedly with their mother as bolts of cloth were brought in by the tailors assistants, Dean watched for awhile and then asked, "What's all the excitement?"

Crowley giggled and held up an envelope, "We have an invitation to Prince Castiels balls, the Prince is looking for a bride and I'm just sure it will be me!" Alastair shoved him, "No it will be me!"

Dean frowned at them, "The Princes balls…don't you mean ball?"

Crowley waved the envelope in Deans face, "No silly, balls. There will be two balls going on at the same time."

Dean grabbed the invitation and read it, there was a diagram showing the two circular ballrooms separated by a long hallway between them.

He gave his stepbrother a wicked smile and wiggled his eyebrows, "Wow that Prince Castiel has a long hallway."

Crowley snatched the invitation back, "Really Dean must your mind always go right to sex?"

"Yes."

Ned sat there as a shoemaker forced a high heel on his big feet, "Come on man and put your back into it!" The shoemaker scowled at the frizzy haired ginger jerk, "If I had know your feet were so big I would have carved shoes from a tree trunk."

Ned cried, "Mummy he is being so rude!"

Abbadon smacked Ned on the head with her hand fan, "Hush your piggy mouth and let mummy try to make silk purses out of her three little sow ears."

Dean chuckled then mumbled something under his breath, Abbadon snapped, "What is it?"

"I said…I didn't know Prince Castiel was blind." Dean gave his stepmother a smile and hoped for the best, "Hey can I go?"

They all burst out laughing as Alastair pointed to Dean, "You marry a prince? What do you have to offer besides ill manners and dirty hands?"

Dean shrugged, "Well I'm not ugly like you guys, that has to count for something."

Abbadon hauled off and slapped Dean in the face, "Cinderfella get your raggedy behind back in that kitchen and make us some lunch."

Crowley added, "Yes and don't spit in the food this time."

Dean went back and made lunch then served it right after he spit in the soup.

….

Prince Castiel was dancing around the room like a fairy princess singing to the little birds flitting about his head.

The doors opened and his father King Ion strode in, he watched his sons strange behavior for a minute or two then sadly shook his head, "Really Castiel must you dance around like a woman?"

"Yes."

The Prince fluttered his lashes and smiled as a colorful bird landed on his finger, "Father, do you think there is a man for me out there, someone handsome and kind who will be gentle with me on our wedding night?"

King Ion gasped, "What, you're still a virgin? Castiel you have your choice of the best looking men around!"

The Prince clasped his hands behind his back and began to pace the floor, "I know father but what is sex without true love?"

The King Ion pointed to an attractive page, "You there, strip naked." The page did as he was told then stood before them, "Castiel you don't even get a wiggle down there? Come on boy split him open like an apple!"

Castiel looked over the fine flesh, "But I don't love him father."

Ion grabbed the pages hand and headed for the door, "Fine I'll do it myself but mark my words; you will marry someone attending your grand balls," the king waved away the birds, "and get rid of these damn pests!"

Castiel leaned out the window looking over the village below as a colorful little bird flitted in front of him, "Go on little friend find me my true love."

…

Dean watched as his three ugly stepbrothers prepared for the Princes balls, he was sweeping cinders again and brushed some on Ned's massive foot as he walked by, Ned held out his heel clad hoof and shouted, "Mummy, Cinderfella dirtied my pretty new shoe!"

Abbadon stormed in and smacked Dean over the head with a broom, "You clumsy bitch, now look what you've done!"

Dean rubbed the knot starting on his head but held back the tears threatening to fall, "I didn't do it on purpose, Ned has canoe feet and it leaves me very little room to maneuver down here."

The redheaded hellion gasped, "What a terrible thing to say about Ned!"

Dean shrugged, "Seriously I'd be safer on the floor of a stable sweeping up horse shit. Those are three ugly heifers."

She smacked Dean again then went to help her three big prizes get ready for the balls.

Crowley and Alastair were comparing their pretty gowns, Alastair was in a pink satin frock with matching heels and Crowley was dressed in a black velvet gown with a plunging neckline, hairy chest showing.

Ned joined in the fun twirling about the room in a long green dress that made him look like an unripe pumpkin, "I'm prettier!"

"No I am!"

"The prince will pick me!"

Abbadon screamed, "Silence! You are all equally…" the three turned to their mother with expectant looks, "you are all equally passable," she was going to say unattractive but a mother is supposed to be blind to such things, " Alright boys, lets head to the castle and see what the Princes balls have to offer."

…

Dean sat at his window staring up at the stars, "Hey if anyone is up there listening I would really like to take a gander at the Princes balls…I mean even a fella like me should be able to find true love. Well anyway just wanted to throw that out there to the cosmos and see what happens."

Dean crawled onto his cot and covered himself with a worn little blanket trying to fend off the cold; ironically his room was the only one without a fireplace.

A little bird flitted in the window and landed on the rickety little nightstand then squirted droppings down the front of it.

Dean opened an eye and looked at the bird, "Thanks for dropping a deuce on my nightstand…asshole bird."

Suddenly the little bird began to glow and slowly changed into a tall thin man wearing a gossamer gown, he had large colorful wings on his back. The man waved his wand dramatically and declared, "I am Balthazar your Fairy Godfather!"

Dean sat up and eyed the stranger, "For my first wish I want that bird crap off my nightstand."

Bathazar waved his wand and it was clean, "My dear boy you're lucky I waited to change before I did that."

Dean sat there staring at the big fairy for awhile, the silence got a bit uncomfortable and finally Balthazar cleared his throat and said, "Well I heard your plea for help, should we get started?"

Dean eagerly rubbed his hands together and smiled, "Oh yeah that would be great!"

Balthazar looked around the room and spotted a cucumber, "Ah I can make a coach out of this so you can arrive in style to the Prince's grand balls."

Dean grabbed the cucumber and possessively clutched it to his chest, "Um…don't touch that it's my personal cucumber."

Balthazar struggled with Dean for the cucumber as the boy yelled, "We have a close personal relationship, stop you're going to hurt him!"

Balthazar snatched it from Dean and tossed it out the window, he waved his wand and the cucumber changed into a grand if not strange sort of coach.

The fairy and Dean appeared outside and looked it over, Balthazar wrinkled up his nose, "This is the most unattractive thing I've ever created."

Dean stood there with his arms folded, "I want it in black."

Balthazar waved his wand the cucumber turned glossy black, "Better?"

"Better."

Blackie and Whitey were peeking out of Dean's dressing gown pocket and the fairy plucked them out, "Ah I will change these mice into horses to draw your carriage."

He waved his wand and suddenly there was a white horse and a black horse hitched to the cucumber carriage, they had big feathered plumes on their heads and rigging with silver bits that glinted in the moonlight.

Dean had to admit it all looked pretty awesome.

He looked down at his giant ladies clothes, "Can you dress me like a dude? I have to wear hand me downs from my three ugly stepbrothers and I can't go dressed like this."

Balthazar tapped his cheek with his wand trying to come up with just the right outfit, "I've got it!"

TBC


	2. Ballroom Blitz

Balthazar was ready to wave his wand when Dean suddenly grabbed his wrist stopping him, "Before you go shooting your magic all over me just remember I want men's clothes."

His Fairy Godfather jerked his wrist away, "Oh fine…very well have your man clothes."

Dean scowled at the fairy, "You were going to put me in a gown weren't you?"

The fairy did a dramatic eye roll, "Please try not to bitch this much around Prince Castiel, it really is a boner killer."

Balthazar waved his wand spewing forth a shower of rainbow magic from the tip. Dean rubbed his eyes, "You got me right in the face, watch where you aim that thing!"

Balthazar did jazz hands then gestured with a wide arm sweep toward Dean, "Just take a look at you now. No fairy prince will be able to resist you Cinderfella!"

"Dean…my name is Dean, how can no one get that right?"

Dean looked down at his black shoes with silver buckles, tight black pants that accentuated all his charms, puffy white silk blouse and brocade vest then did a little happy dance, "Wow men's clothes!"

He touched the giant silk kerchief around his neck fastened with an ornate brooch, "I feel so manly, its sure good to get out of those ladies clothes."

Balthazar noticed something was missing, "Oh dear, we do need a coachman." He went over to the pond and plucked a bullfrog out of the water, with a wave of his wand he changed it into a nicely dressed coachman.

"Perfect, well off to the balls with you Dean. I'd wish you luck but I don't think you're going to need it, I've seen your stepbrothers and the bar isn't set that high."

Dean bumped fists with Balthazar, "Thanks man, if I bag me a prince you're invited to the wedding."

He cautioned Dean of one important thing, "You must be home by midnight or your fine clothes will turn into rags, your horses to mice, coachman to a bullfrog and worse…the coach will turn into a cucumber." He handed Dean an engraved invitation, "Don't lose it; you don't want to know what I had to do to get one."

Dean looked at his pocket watch and nodded, "Got it, midnight. Will I still be able to use the cucumber?"

"Just get your cute ass in the coach and get a move on, the Princes balls won't wait forever."

Dean got in and as the coach pulled away the Fairy Godfather heard him say, "Cool a tape player!" Soon the strains of "Bohemian Rhapsody" by Queen drifted on the night air.

Balthazar turned into a colorful little bird and headed for the castle hoping to lend a helping wing.

…..

The coach pulled up in front of the Castle; the coachman hopped down and opened the door for Dean who flipped him a quarter, "Hey thanks, pull my baby up before midnight."

The coachman Dean had nicknamed Croaker nodded, "Very good Sir," a long tongue snapped next to Deans ear and caught a fat moth, "Sorry Sir."

"Have a snack you earned it."

Dean looked up the long staircase leading into the grand hall and all sorts of young men were milling about. He straightened his brooch and headed toward his destiny.

…..

Castiel sat on his throne next to King Ion, a long procession of the kingdoms boys from the finest families came one by one to introduce themselves but it seemed an impossible task to pick one suitable.

"Really father, you know I don't judge people on looks…that would be wrong but everyone of these boys make my manhood soft as a bowl of pudding."

King Ion bounced the hot young page Sam on his lap, "I thought you wanted inner beauty or some bullshit like that? Now me, I'm honest about things Castiel. See this hot little ticket on my lap? Well I got Sam ankles to ears every night and it's because he's pretty not because he's nice or smart."

Sam protested, "Hey I was going to law school before you snatched me off the street so I could be your sex toy!"

Ion squeezed the pages rear, "See…dumb as a box of rocks."

Sam folded his arms, "And I'm nice, I volunteered at a village soup kitchen when I wasn't busy distributing blankets to the poor or studying hard."

Ion patted him on the head condescendingly, "Sure you did…it's so cute when you make up stories."

Castiel waved the next group forward.

Abbadon pushed her three sons forward, "Prince Castiel may I present my three lovely sons Alastair, Crowley and Ned." Ned stepped forward and batted his little piggy eyes at the prince, "I'm Ned."

Castiel tried to say something gracious but all that came out was, "Yes you certainly are."

Ion yelled, Next!"

Alastair sashayed his way up in his shiny pink gown, "I'm Alastair and as you can see I'm quite a catch."

The Prince threw up just a little in his mouth, "Yeah yesterdays catch."

Ion yelled, "Next!"

Crowley at least had an air about him but that might have been the horse patty he stepped in earlier, he opened his plunging neckline just a bit more to expose both nipples.

"Hello handsome my name is Crowley, I'm ready, willing and able to knock you up so we can have semi attractive babies together."

Even page Sam felt his gorge rise at the thought of a sweaty, hairy Crowley mounting the pretty Prince, he whispered to the King, "Are they all this unattractive?"

He bounced Sam on his lap a little, "Hush pretty boy, you aren't allowed to have an opinion."

Castiel stood and raised his arms in the air, "Is there no one handsome, charming, smart and kind in the whole kingdom?!"

Sam raised his hand but the king pulled it back down, "Don't be silly Sam you're none of those things except handsome."

The boy pouted, "You suck King Ion."

He tapped Sam on the nose, "No you will, right after the balls that is."

…

Dean finally got to the front of the line, he grinned up at the Prince, "Hey there I'm Dean."

Castiel grabbed his father's sleeve, "Oh father he is so handsome!"

Ion pulled a coin from his pocket and tossed it on the red carpet, Dean bent over to pick it up flashing the pair a lovely ass, the King nodded in approval, "I'd do him."

Dean handed the coin back to the King, "Here you go."

The Prince stepped down from his throne for the first time that night and held his hand out to Dean, "It's nice to meet you Dean."

Dean grabbed his hand and shook it, "You're pretty damn cute; I thought maybe you'd have weird teeth or something."

Castiel gave thumbs up to his father, "He's charming as well!"

A colorful little bird fluttered in and watched the scene below, _"Oh good, Dean hasn't said anything stupid yet."_

Dean wiggled his eyebrows at the prince, "So you want to blow these balls and maybe do some smooching? This is sort of like speed dating for me and I don't have whole lot of time to impress you."

_That kid is an idiot…time to issue a warning."_

The bird crapped on his shoulder, Dean looked up and knew exactly who it was, "You're an asshole Balthazar!"

The Prince pulled out a lace hanky and cleaned the mess off Dean, "Oh Dear, maybe you should take off your blouse and our page can clean it for you while we dance."

Dean popped the buttons on his brocade vest then took off his blouse and handed it to nude page Sam, "Here you go, use a little club soda on that." Sam took the blouse between two fingers, "What a hideous ladies blouse, why don't I just burn it?"

Dean snapped, "It's a man's shirt!"

"Sure whatever you say." He padded away to toss it on the fire.

Ion whispered to his son, "He certainly is brash, remember Cas, don't put out on a first date."

"Put out what?"

The King winked knowingly, "You know…why buy the cow if the milk is free."

The Prince stared blankly at him, "Oh for fucks sake Cas get out there and dance already!" He pointed to Dean, "You there, show my son a good time but not too good."

Dean snapped to attention and saluted, "Yes Sir!"

….

They slow dancing together, the Prince was light on his feet but Dean had never danced with anything more than his broom so he spent the whole time staring down at his steps. Castiel lifted his chin, "Stop over thinking it and just have fun…now what is this smooching you were speaking of?"

Dean had kissed a few people in his time and he was eager to try it on the pretty Prince, "You know, kissing on the lips."

The Prince had never kissed anyone before and blushed brightly over his lack of knowledge, "I'm sorry I suppose I'm an innocent in such matters."

Dean grabbed the boy's pretty face and planted a long wet one right on his lips; soon he had a princely butt cheek in each hand. Slowly they danced toward the Princes long hallway, Dean slammed him against the wall then pinned the boy's wrists.

The marathon kiss broke with both of them out of breath, "Cas you're so incredibly sweet I …I think I have feelings for you besides in my pants."

Castiel grabbed Dean in a tight embrace, "I feel the same way, it goes beyond the erection threatening to tear my pretty silk tights."

Dean checked his watch and found it was already 11:45, "Look I have to go in like ten minutes, quick, tell me what you want out of life."

Castiel was flustered trying to condense down his hopes and dreams, "A masculine husband that can get me pregnant and I can give him lots of babies, I'm a total bottom…I think, actually I've never had sex before but I'm pretty sure that's what I would like."

Dean was relieved upon hearing that, "Awesome, I'm a top…I think, I've never had sex either but I'm pretty sure that's what I'd like. I'm fine with knocking my wife up; I think a fancy lad such as yourself should be barefoot and pregnant. I'm not all that progressive I suppose, I hope that's not a deal breaker."

Castiel was overjoyed, "Perfect because I enjoy being dominated," he leaned in and pressed his lips to Dean's ear, "I confess I'm quite a fairy Prince."

"Awesome, with me you can be as girly as you want, Cas I really want to do things to you…badly like right now."

Castiel gave his suitor a shy smile, "Oh, what sorts of things?"

Dean bumped his groin against the Princes, "Dirty things…sex stuff."

The clock struck midnight, "Crap, I gotta go!" Dean ran as fast as he could through the crowd and out the door losing his ladies shoe with the silver buckle on the steps of the castle.

TBC


	3. Near & Far

…..

Dean rushed to the royal parking lot where coachmen were shooting the breeze and having a smoke waiting for the self indulgent little twats they worked for to leave the Princes balls.

Dean spotted the black coach parked next to one that looked suspiciously like a pumpkin and as he looked around Dean noticed many of the coaches were shaped like vegetables, mostly zucchini, corn, carrots and even a bottleneck squash. He didn't want to know who owned that one thinking it was just weird.

Now he was worried there was a glut of fairy godfathers granting boys special wishes to gain the love of Dean's prince.

The clock was still tolling so Dean ran as fast as he could but as he went the beautiful clothing slowly disintegrated until Dean was only in his black silk panties with the questionable elastic and a strategically placed hole in the ass. One foot was bare and the other had on an ugly straw sandal.

Once the clock turned to 12:01everything changed back, the coach was now just a cucumber, Croaker was a bull frog and Dean's horses were now Blackie and Whitey his pet mice.

To add insult to injury the frog hopped off and the mice ran away leaving Dean with just his loyal cucumber to keep him company.

Dean watched from behind a tree as the Prince found his shoe clutching it to his chest as he called out to Dean, "Darling I found your ladies shoe, please come back!"

Dean hit the tree with his fist, _"They are not ladies shoes."_

He decided to go to the delicious young bottom and profess his feelings then planned on bending Castiel over the first available thing he could find and mount his pretty ass deciding the proposal could wait till later.

Dean rubbed his hands together as he let out a very creepy giggle, he bravely stepped out from behind the tree but a colorful little bird stopped him, he swatted at it knowing exactly who the bird was but the little menace drove Dean back behind the tree.

"What do you want Balthazar, I'm going to claim my pretty boy."

The bird transformed into his Fairy Godfather, he flexed his wings then fluffed the tutu he was wearing, "Aren't you going to ask me about my new outfit?"

Dean looked down at his sagging panties, "Nope and don't ask about mine, now get out of my way."

"Dean you can't go to him, things have to play themselves out. You can't change the path of the fairytale, trust me its messed up enough already. The Brothers Grimm must be spinning in their graves."

Dean gestured toward Castiel "Fine I won't go over there but just look at my sad and very attractive virgin, he's crying."

Balthazar adjusted his little round glasses and peered around the tree, "Well that's disconcerting; he's also sniffing your shoe…oh dear, now he licked the buckle, are you sure you want this boy? There is a butcher's son in the village and he's a nice fertile virgin, I could set you up with him…free meat!"

Dean thought it over as he watched Castiel talking to the shoe, the promise of free meat was tempting but his heart was set on the Prince.

"I know he's weird but I have feelings for him. Castiel has pretty eyes and a nice figure plus a castle, I'm no gold digger but that sounds better than a free rack of ribs."

Balthazar rolled his eyes, "Very well, continue on your path and win your perverted little shoe sniffer."

He changed back into a colorful bird, as Balthazar flew away Dean yelled, "Hey get your feathered ass back here and zap me home!"

A dropping hit Dean's only sandal, "Damn it."

He limped along, the sandal making an embarrassing slapping sound with each step, _"Feet don't fail me now, gotta get back before that swine herd of a step family gets there first."_

…

King Ion had Sam out for his nightly walk on a leash when he spotted his son sitting on the steps weeping, _"Great, he's clutching a ladies shoe and crying like a little girl…just keep walking Ion…damn it he spotted me."_

Sam started cackling, "Wow your kid is messed up, I thought I had problems!"

"Shut up Sam."

Sam pointed to the Prince, "He's licking the buckle now…creepy."

King Ion tugged on the leash, "Come on eye candy, he spotted us so I suppose I have to listen to one of his drawn out tear filled stories," the pair walked over to the Prince languishing on the castle steps, "Hello son, what causes you such distress?"

The Prince looked up at him with those big blue eyes that reminded the King of a Persian kitten they once had, "Father I met the young man of my dreams but he ran away when the clock struck midnight only leaving this fine shoe behind," Cas held it up to his nose breathing in deeply.

Sam felt a pang of sympathy for the sad Prince and wanted to help him, "Do you know where he lives?"

Ion tapped his sex slave on the head, "Hush nude Sam, you know we don't understand your barbaric gibberish…Castiel do you know where he lives?"

Sam snapped, "I just said that!"

"What's that boy, you want a treat?" Ion fished a cookie out of a pouch on his belt with "Sam Treats" embroidered on the front; he held his palm flat so as not to get bitten, "Here you go."

Sam sniffed it then gingerly removed the cookie with his teeth chewing it up quickly after that, "You're just lucky its chocolate chip."

Ion patted his fanny, "Such a good boy."

"Father, stop playing with nude Sam and help me," Castiel clasped his hands together and pressed them to his cheek, "I will give him my greatest gift, we will marry and I'll birth him many beautiful babies."

Ion let out a gasp, "Castiel he would give you babies not the other way around."

"Oh no father, I'm a bottom. Dean and I already talked about this. He is what you call a top."

"Son your speaking gibberish, you sound just like Sam," Ion tugged on Sam's leash, "come along now boy, I want to mount that sweet rump."

Sam was getting quite good at making what the King called a bitch face, "Fine Master, I have nothing else going on tonight anyway."

…...

It became apparent most people didn't want to stop for a young man clutching a cucumber and shuffling along in bedraggled panties, and one sandal.

The ones that did stop propositioned him asking for things Dean had never heard of before.

The list included the Two Eyed Turtle, Snoodling, the Screwnicorn, Purple Mushroom, Pirate's Treasure, the Flaming Amazon, Dutch Oven, the Angry Dragon and Fists of Fury.

One man confused Dean when he stopped to ask him about a gentleman called Ben Dover. Dean said he never heard of him.

A group of men who seemed very generous offered to give Dean pearl necklaces but he declined saying he wasn't into ladies jewelry.

Dean decide to just walk the rest of the way, it would give him time to think. The farther away from the castle he got the more his heart ached, that was when he realized that he was in love with the Prince.

He walked the rest of the way with a spring in his step and a smile on his face.

…

After King Ion pounded Sam into the mattress he went back to advise his son. Sam followed with a bowlegged walk then sat on the Kings lap.

Ion took the shoe and examined then sniffed it and handed it back, "So we know his ass is perfect and his name is Dean, anything else?"

The Prince snapped his fingers, "I know…he dances really well and he has eyes as green as emeralds."

Sam suddenly had a brilliant idea, "Why don't you try the shoe on the boys from the village, the one that fits the shoe is your true love!"

Ion slapped his bare ass, "Hush nude Sam I'm thinking," Ion closed his eyes for a few minutes mulling over various plans of action and then had a wonderful idea, "Son, why don't you try the shoe on the boys from the village, the one that fits the shoe is your true love!"

Sam walked away in a huff cursing the King under his breath.

Castiel clutched the shoe even tighter, "I suppose I'll go to bed and sniff his shoe some more as I stroke my manhood then cry myself to sleep."

Ion clapped his son on the back and spoke to him in an overly cheery voice, "That's the spirit son, take matters into your own hands."

….

Dean made it back right before sunrise, he looked back at the massive castle overshadowing the village then wondered what his sweet Castiel was doing at that very moment.

…

The Prince lay on the silk duvet in the nude, all he had of Dean was the shoe and Castiel decided he was going to do what nude Sam had advised and he would scour the kingdom until he found his true love.

For now all he had was the heady scent of the foot to tide him over. He closed his eyes and remembered Dean's emerald eyes, the sound of his voice and that lean, hard body pressed against his as they danced.

Castiel slowly stroked his length pretending it was Dean touching him gently telling him what a pretty thing he was and how their lives would be magic together. The fantasy changed to Dean pinning him to the bed then banging his ass like a well used drum, he wanted so badly to lose his virginity and was determined it would be Dean that would take it.

He moaned the boys name loudly as he filled the shoe with princely seed then promptly fell asleep dreaming of tomorrow.

TBC


	4. If The Shoe Fits

Dean blew out the candle on the nightstand, closed his eyes and began touching himself with his left hand. Usually he used the right one but this way the pace was a little different and he could pretend Castiel was stroking his cock with those long, delicate fingers.

He tried to hold off as long as he could but he was a young man with a hair trigger and in the end all it took was the thought of spanking that princely bottom bright pink that sent Dean over the edge.

"Cas you're a bad little prince, maybe I should spank that cute butt right after I…I…ooooh Castiel…"

Alastair banged on the wall, "Keep it down in there you pervert, some of us don't do that sort of thing and certainly don't want to hear you doing it!"

Dean yelled, "All of you fuglies better learn to use your hands because no one else is gonna touch your stubby dicks!"

Abbadon pushed open the door and stood there clutching something in her hand, "Where were you? We came home and you weren't here, poor Ned had to fix us a snack because you were out gallivanting around."

Dean stuck out his tongue like a petulant child, "None of your damn business."

She held up a key, "You will be locked in your room at night from now on."

"That's bullshit! You can't lock me in here. I have a life outside of sweeping cinders and waiting on those swine you call sons."

She tossed back her head emitting a throaty laugh, "What sort of life could you possibly have? You're uneducated, have no manners and are low class."

"You're the one that married my father; he wasn't too low rent for you!"

Abbadon slammed the door and Dean heard the key turn in the lock, he tugged on the handle to avail. That was when he decided to run away from home.

…..

Castiel danced his way to the breakfast table and sat next to Ion, "Good morning father, good morning nude Sam."

"Good morning son, did you have a nice time with your shoe last night?"

Castiel slumped in his chair quickly losing all his joy, "Yes but it certainly wasn't like having Dean there. Today I need help finding my true love." He set the shoe on the table, "I'll take a few men with me and start my search."

Sam perked right up, "Master Ion I want to go, I've been stuck in this castle since you kidnapped…I mean liberated me and I'd love to see the village."

The King eyed Sam warily, "Will you run away?"

"Oh no I promise I won't, could I have pants and boots please?"

"Very well Sam, I do spoil you."

….

Dean tossed his sack full of belongings out the bedroom window then shimmied over the sill falling into the blackberry bush, _"Ouch, damn it! This will teach them to push around their cinder fella…I'm gettin' me a prince."_

As Dean headed toward the road he was jumped by Alastair, the nimble young man pinned him to the ground, "Where to you think you're going?" Before Dean could answer Alastair struck him and it all went dark.

He woke up with a chain about his ankle and the other end attached to a metal ring secured to the wall in the kitchen, "What the…what is this?"

Abbadon crouched down smiling at him without a bit of pleasantness behind it, "Your more trouble than your worth, I have someone coming to purchase you tomorrow."

Dean took a swing at her but the woman was too quick, "The hell you are, I'm going to live at the castle with my Prince."

They laughed at Dean and it made him so angry he spilled his secret, "I went to the Princes balls, we danced and talked about stuff. I think we have a real bond so I'm claiming him as soon as I get out of here."

Ned squinted is beady little eyes causing them to almost disappear, "Mother do you think he's telling the truth? There was a young man there that looked suspiciously like Dean but I figured it couldn't have been him."

Dean braced both feet on the wall and pulled on the chain, "You just wait, Cas is gonna find me and then you jerks are going to be sorry!"

…..

Castiels carriage started at one end of the village to begin their search for Dean, Sam tried to get him to leave the safety of the carriage but the Prince refused instead sending Sam to do the work.

Halfway through the day Sam shoved yet another attractive boy forward and tried to force his foot into the shoe but it didn't fit, "Hey Prince this would be a hell of a lot easier if you got your little royal ass out here and just looked at them before I bothered with this sticky shoe," Sam sniffed the shoe and wrinkled his nose in disgust, "what's on here anyway?"

"Never mind just keep working."

After they worked their way through to the market center Castiel actually go out and began helping, by nightfall the Prince was exhausted and Sam was cranky. "Sire lets go up that stretch of road and check those few houses then spend the night back at the Inn."

…

They ended up at the door of the very cottage Dean was now held prisoner, Ned stuck his head out the door, "What do you want?"

Sam held out the shoe, "I want to know if there are any attractive young men here to try on this shoe; the foot it fits is Prince Castiels true love."

Ned squealed with delight, "Oh yes there are three attractive young men here, come in!"

Castiel walked in and began looking around the room, eyes finally stopping on Abbadon's sons, "Where are the attractive young men?"

Sam crooked an eyebrow as he looked at their faces then down their giant clodhopper feet, "I suppose they keep the cute ones in back."

Abbadon curtsied, "These are my handsome sons, please try the shoe on each of them, surely one of my beauties will be a perfect fit."

Ned sat on a stool and kicked off his shoes, "Do me first."

Sam grabbed his ankle and tried to push the shoe on his hoof but it barely made it over Ned's toes, "Nope."

Crowley shoved his brother off the stool, sat down and extended his foot, "Go on do me now." Sam got the shoe on a bit further but it was no fit.

Alastair stuck his foot out and gave everyone a confident smile, "I know it will fit my foot." Sam jammed it on as hard as he could and managed to almost get the heel in but it was obviously too small.

Castiel dropped his head in defeat, "Now what do I do?" Sam looked around the cottage, "Are there any other young men here?"

Abbadon snapped, "No there is not."

….

Dean was writing "Dean + Castiel" in the cinders when he heard voices, one sounded very familiar, he listened carefully and when he heard someone say, "Are there any other young men here?" Dean knew exactly who was there.

"Prince Castiel, help me!"

Castiel pushed open the kitchen door and spotted Dean sitting in a pile of cinders, "Why there is an attractive young man right here, quick Sam the shoe."

Sam hurried in, bent down and slipped the shoe on Dean's shapely foot, it fit perfectly, "It's his shoe my Prince."

Dean whispered to Sam, "Is he serious…I mean he knows it's me right?"

Sam glanced back at the Prince watching them with big, vacant blue eyes and a cheery smile, "You do know this is Dean correct?"

"Yes but the shoe proves it."

Sam whispered to Dean, "Sometimes I think he's touched in the head."

Dean whispered back, "I don't care; I want to touch all sorts of things on him including his head," he let out a dirty laugh while rubbing his hands together.

Sam figured Dean and Castiel were a match made in Heaven, a pervert and an air head, both descriptions interchangeable between them.

…..

Abbadon and the three ugly stepbrothers were punished for their treatment of Dean. Abbadon ended up as a kitchen scullery maid for the local ride through restaurant in the village, Mc Donagals.

As for the stepbrothers they got steady work in a brothel named Pretty Pickles near the docks pleasuring drunken seamen that weren't interested in their faces. Surprisingly Ned was the popular one having the most curvaceous figure; he married a retired sea captain named Mr. Stump bearing him an unfortunate looking daughter.

Crowley ousted the Pretty Pickles Madame and added gambling to the brothel; Alastair became the most sought after dominatrix in the establishment taking great pleasure in inflicting pain on eager and twisted clients.

…

Dean stepped into the throne room carrying his Prince bridal style up to King Ion, "I want to ask for your sons hand in marriage."

Ion looked at the love struck expression on his sons face,_ "I suppose I'll go through the motions of asking serious questions before giving an answer."_

"Tell me Dean what sort of family do you come from; have you a title or property?"

"My mom died in childbirth, dad was poisoned but I can't prove it. I'm penniless and pretty much was an unpaid servant my whole life. I own nothing and have no prospects for the future coming my way. On the plus side I am handsome and promise to get your son pregnant as soon as possible. I'll treat him real good and most importantly I'm pretty sure I love him."

Ion stood and held out his arms, "Welcome to the family son!"

Castiel hugged Dean tight, "Yay!"

…

That night Castiel tried his best to fall asleep but found it difficult given the fact that Dean was right down the hall from him. He wanted to be good and wait for his wedding night but with temptation so close the Prince found it almost impossible.

Finally he drifted off to dreamland and didn't wake up until he felt someone slid under the covers, "Cas, are you awake?"

"Yes, Dean but you shouldn't be in here, father said no sex before the wedding."

The Prince heard his beau snicker, "How is he going to find out?"

The door to the bedchamber burst open and two guards grabbed Dean under the arms dragging him back to his own bed.

The larger of the two stabbed Dean with a finger to drive his point home "No riding the royal rump until your wedding night by order of the king."

Dean folded his arms giving the men a defiant look, "I'll do what I want."

The guard sighed, "Look kid, don't make this harder than it has to be its only a week before you get to bust that ass open, besides now his door will be locked from the outside so don't bother trying."

Unbeknownst to them the word, "No" was not in Dean's vocabulary.

TBC


	5. No Disney Prince

Dean picked the lock on his door that night. He slinked down the long hallway toward the Princes room but found it locked tight. It stopped Dean all of a minute as he picked that lock as well.

Dean immediately dropped his robe and quietly worked his way toward his target on the bed.

The figure under the covers shifted a bit as a loud snoring filled the room, _"Wow, I didn't know he snored like that…well our love can get us through anything I suppose…that and separate bedrooms."_

He crawled across the bed, reached out and squeezed the ass of who he thought was Castiel, "Wake up sugar buns, it's your true love and I've come to do perverted things to you."

The figure rolled over and the blanket fell back, it was the toothless old cook Helga, "Oh it's my lucky night, a handsome young man has come to have intercourse with me!" She grasped Dean by the wrist with incredible strength for an old woman and pulled Dean right on top of her.

He jerked his wrist away and tried to slither off the bed but a bony hand grasped his ankle tightly.

Dean cried out, "Gross! No, a thousand times no!"

Helga dragged him back again as she smacked her wrinkled lips, "Give me some sugar baby."

She started cackling and slowly the shriveled old form turned into a very average looking man with a twinkle in his eye, "Damn kid you should see the look on your face," a mirror appeared in the imposter's hand and he shoved it in Deans face.

Dean smacked it away, "You're not a big Fairy Godfather like Balthazar are you, I can't handle anymore bird crap."

The Man got up and stood before Dean totally naked, "I'm Gabriel the royal wizard."

Dean looked over the pale, slightly soft body with a generous bush of red pubic hair, "Um…does the king supply you with a magic robe or something? I mean nude Sam in one thing, the kid is hotter than blazes but…well you know, look at yourself."

Gabiel frowned, "What does nude Sam have that I don't"

Dean rolled his eyes toward the ceiling and began ticking off the many wonders of nude Sam on his fingers, "Big penis…nice full balls… trimmed pubes that are NOT the color of a strawberry… tall, fit body… he's a lot younger than you…handsome…smart…"

Gabriel snapped his fingers and was now wearing a long, black velvet robe, "Better?"

Dean nodded, "Much better."

"You're an asshole Dean."

"Yeah I've been told that a few times. So where is my pretty Prince Cas?"

Gabriel fingered the fine clothing draped over the form in the corner, "Your wedding clothes are so grand for a cinder boy."

Dean slipped his robe back on and tied the belt, "Where is he?"

Gabriel waved his hand in the air, "In the tower locked away from your roving hands and perpetual hard on until the wedding."

Dean ran to the balcony, in the tower across the courtyard he spotted a lone figure standing by the window watching him. Dean cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted, "Cas…hang on baby I'm coming for you!"

Dean turned bumping into Gabriel, "Get out of my way pale wizard; I'm going to claim my prize. What the hell are you doing here anyway?"

Gabriel shrugged, "I don't know really, people seem to like me so here I am. This is sort of a guest appearance," he leaned in toward Dean and whispered, "Between you and me …I'm going to be in the next fairytale."

Dean took a step back, "As what, a wizard?"

Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows and grinned, "Even better, a magic mirror!" He nudged Dean and gave him a wink, "A word of advice for the future, switch from apples to bananas."

And with that the wizard making gratuitous guest appearance vanished.

…..

Castiel danced around the tower room to music only he could hear, little birds flitted about his head chirping along with his sing song voice, "My darling is coming to make love to me little birdies, I am so excited!"

One of the birds morphed into Balthazar, Castiel dramatically clasped his hands to his chest, "I have my own big Fairy Godfather!"

Balthazar adjusted his tiara and worked the kink out of his wand, "Think again you pretty simpleton, I'm the unfortunate Fairy that got assigned to that doofus running across the courtyard with a…" the Fairy held up his opera glasses, "erection…oh my, you are a lucky Prince."

The Prince looked out the window and watched as Dean placed a ladder against the side of the tower but it only reached half way. Dean quickly climbed to the top and stretched out his arm in a desperate bid to touch him, "Cas can you reach me?"

Castiel clung to the sill stretching himself toward Dean as far as he could safely go, "I'm sorry Dean I can't, I love you darling, I won't be able to bear an entire month away from you."

"Babe if I can break you out of there we're going to screw for sure!"

"Oh Dean you are the most romantic man in the entire kingdom. Darling may I have one of your shoes to keep me company?"

Dean balanced on the rung as he slipped off his fine shoe and got ready to toss it, "Seriously…my shoe, what are you gonna do with it?"

Castiel held out his hands to catch it, "Make love to it silly, why else would I do with a shoe?"

Dean winged it toward the window and the Prince caught it, he buried his face inside, "Sooo good…uuuuhhhh." His eyes rolled back in his head and his knees buckled.

"You are frickin' weird Cas, have fun with that shoe tonight."

Dean started to climb down but paused a midway, "Cas, will you show me your butt? I've never actually gotten a nice good look at it."

Castiel giggled as he turned and lifted his robe, Dean got a full moon that wasn't all that full. The Prince had nice, tight little buns and dimples right above them that drove Dean's nether region wild.

Dean sighed happily, "I am so gonna motorboat those cheeks the first chance I get, I sure am a lucky guy."

Balthazar stuck his head out the window and scowled at the young lothario, "Dean what do you think you're doing?" Dean scowled right back at him, "Hey you better not be touching my Prince."

"Oh please Dean, my dance card is full what in the world would I do with a teenage virgin that has an excellent ass? I like my men with a little dirt under their nails if you know what I mean."

Dean snapped his fingers as he does when he has a good idea on occasion, "You can get me in there!"

"No you horny little bugger, the story has to go just how it is so figure it out on your own." The Fairy Godfather turned back into a bird then zoomed past Dean leaving a gift on his shoulder.

Dean shook his fist in the air, "You're a shitty Fairy Godfather!"

Dean bitched all the way down the ladder as his erection caught on the thorns from the vines growing up the side of the tower. By the time he reached the bottom Dean didn't feel all that randy anymore.

He hobbled back to his room to ice his groin. The night had been an entire bust.

….

Dean picked at his food, despondent over not being with Castiel. He looked at the King who had nude Sam on his lap feeding him grapes, Dean sighed loudly for attention.

"What's wrong Dean, you've hardly touched your food."

"I'm bummed that you locked Cas up in that tower, there was a perverted Fairy up there with him…if he would have been with me I would have protected his virtue."

Sam snorted then broke out laughing.

Ion patted his rump, "What's so funny nude Sam?"

"Can you just call me by my first name and leave the nude part off?"

King Ion chuckled, "Such a funny little thing you are nude Sam, of course I can't."

Sam rolled his eyes and huffed, "Fine, I was laughing over Dean protecting the Princes virtue. Personally I would just let them bang since they are getting married in a matter of weeks."

Ion absentmindedly played with his sex slave's ass as he pondered the matter, "You make a valid point nude Sam. Aright Dean you may spend tomorrow with my son, take him to the village and have some fun but…"

Dean rolled his eyes, "There is always a "but" isn't there…besides the one you have your finger inside."

Ion nodded, "Yes there is, no sex and no eloping. This is a test to see if you can keep your word, otherwise it's back to the tower for Castiel until the wedding."

Dean gave the King thumbs up, "Awesome, I'm going to rest up for tomorrow, have fun fingering your sex slave."

Sam wiggled around on Ions lap looking quite happy, "I know I'm having fun."

….

The next day there was the Prince on a horse waiting for Dean, he held a parasol to shield him from the sun. When Dean sauntered over Castiel patted the horse next to him, "Dean I'm so excited, I've never been on a date before!"

Dean mounted the same horse as Castiel and hugged him tightly around the waist, "If I can't sex you I'm gonna rub up on your butt."

Castiel tittered, "You are so naughty my love, where are we going?"

"You dad gave me his platinum card so we can eat at Mc Donagals."

The Prince let out a loud gasp, "Fast food? I've never had it before; I'm very excited to try it."

Dean kissed the back of the boys neck that he now had a pants ripping boner for, "Geez I love you Cas, it takes so little to get you excited."

"Apparently you as well Dean."

…..

A bored voice came from the speaker, "Welcome to Mc Donegal's what would you like to order?"

Dean leaned toward the speaker and shouted, "Yeah I'll have a fillet of carp and a nice hot slice of cherry pie," Dean tickled the Prince causing him break out into a giggle fit, "The sky is the limit Cas, what do you want?"

Castiel leaned down toward the speaker, "I would like the hot sausage on a sweet bun please…if I get the children's meal do I get one of the Pretty Princess action figures I've heard so much about?"

The voice answered, "Yeah, Princess Penelope. Do you want to supersize that sausage?"

Castiel leaned back against Dean and purred, "Oh yes please, the bigger the sausage the better."

Dean was a bit taken aback by the boldness of the normally shy Prince, "Sure Cas, nothin' better than a big sausage."

The voice answered, "Please ride around to the window perverts."

...

Dean handed the woman the platinum card, he was amused to see it was Abbadon, "Hey you moved up from scullery maid to working the drive through? Good for you bitch."

She looked at her step-son with his arms wrapped around the handsome Prince and scowled at him, "Here's your food, nice to see our tax dollars are being spent to feed you on the King's credit…no offense my Prince."

Castiel grabbed the food and credit card, "Offense taken."

Dean snickered when their horse dropped a load at the drive through window and the manger barked at Abbadon, "Lowly window bitch, clean up the horse apples."

Dean thought it was one of the best days ever.

…

On the ride home Castiel grabbed Deans hand and forced it down the front of his tights, "Do it Dean and fondle me like a whore."

Dean gasped, "Cas you're a dirty boy!"

Castiel tilted his head back and whispered, "I never said I was a Disney Prince."

TBC


	6. To Heir Is Human

The Prince was aggressively humping Dean's hand, "Stroke it harder Dean my loins are on fire!" Dean almost fell right off the horse as Castiel wiggled around trying to get more pressure on his erection.

"Whoa, hang on Cas lets go somewhere private instead of right on the road where any sort of weirdo could see us."

Dean dismounted and brought the horse with Castiel panting in the saddle behind a bank of bushes and secured their ride to a tree. He grabbed the horny prince around the waist and pulled him off, "Aright you hot little ticket strip for me."

Castiel was in his birthday suit quicker than you could say "baby daddy", he was hard and ready for anything Dean was willing to give him. Dean was hopping around pulling off his boot when he was pushed to the ground and his clothing pulled off.

"I love you Dean, I can't wait a moment longer for your big manhood to be inside of my tight, little bum!"

Dean gingerly stroked his finger around the puckered bud, "You are tight…um, I'm no expert but I think I need to loosen that up a bit." He spit on his fingers but it didn't seem enough, "I have an idea, hang on."

Dean got the super size sausage from their bag of food and headed back over, he wagged it in the Princes face, "This will help."

Castiel frowned, "Dean I don't want a sausage up me unless it's yours. I refuse to lose my virginity to a fast food sandwich."

Dean slid his hand up and down the greasy meat then held up his glistening fingers, "No silly, I'm just getting some lube for your butthole."

The Prince got on all fours and thrust his fanny in the air, "I'm ready."

Dean knelt behind him and rubbed the sausage up and down Castiel's adorable little crack then dropped it in the grass; he worked in two greasy fingers causing the teenager beneath him to moan which he assumed was a very good thing.

In short order Dean accidently found a spot inside the Princes tender place that when touched caused Castiel to buck back against his fingers and beg for more.

"_Ok mental note, when I massage that little spot he gets hotter than a two dollar pistol! Gotta remember that for the wedding night…I am so awesome."_

Soon the heady mix of spunk and pork grease filled the air as the pretty Prince achieved orgasm all over the grass beneath him, Dean had to hold him up for a minute or two until Castiel caught his breath, "Dean that was incredible…I…I never felt anything like it."

"Well brace yourself baby because you're about to feel something else even better than my fingers."

Dean spread open the pert little cheeks and pushed his cock inside, not knowing the finer points of lovemaking he went in to the hilt causing the former virgin Prince to cry out in pain, "Dean your killing me!"

Dean froze not sure what to do, "Do you want me to pull out?"

Castiel exhaled sharply as a tremble started through his body from the length snaked up his bowels, "No…just give me a moment," he closed his eyes and tried his best to relax, "proceed but slowly darling."

Dean carefully pulled out a bit then slid back inside, with each stroke he pulled out perhaps an inch farther and Dean had plenty of inches to practice with. He decided to try dirty talk to loosen his mate's clenched bottom, this was also something Dean wasn't especially skilled at but then he was a teen and couldn't be faulted for trying his best.

"You like that baby…you like being mounted like a prancing, princely pony? Just wait until I get you all pregnant and stuff…super hot…gettin' my bitch all full of heir."

Castiel looked back over his shoulder, "Full of air?"

"Heir, you know…the King wants me to pump you full of heir."

The Prince faced forward again and didn't question Dean again, he just wanted to enjoy his first time and not wonder about this kinky sex act Dean wanted to perform on him.

Dean dropped his head back as he felt his juices rise inside him; it was the most wonderful moment of his life. His first time with the boy he would spend the rest of his life with, "Cas…baby I'm coming…I love you!"

Castiel felt the burst of warmth fill his body from his lovers peak, "I love you Dean…oh I feel you filling me and it is beautiful!"

Dean thrust one last time letting out a loud growl then finally released his grip on the slender hips. He rolled off the Prince and onto the grass, "That was the best thing ever in the entire history of mankind, Cas your butt is like…well there isn't a word to describe it yet but I'll think of something."

Castiel nestled his head on Deans chest then darted out his tongue to lick a nipple, "My love I feel so wonderful, I'm an adult now right?"

"Yeah I guess so, hey that means I'm an adult!"

Dean grabbed the sausage from the grass and was going to take a bite but then thought better of it, "We should get back, it's getting late and I'm pretty hungry."

Just as they were about to get dressed two of King Ions men came riding up to them, one pointed to the former cinder boy, "Dean Winchester you knave, how dare you disregard the Kings wishes and soil his innocent young virgin son with your manhood."

Dean started to protest, "He wanted me to play with his junk first!"

They would hear none of it, the Prince was taken away and Dean was left to ride back to the castle alone.

…..

"But father I love him!"

Ion sat on his throne with Sam at his feet, the King was giving his sex slave a beautiful braid down his back then adorning it with pretty jeweled clips, "Really Castiel, he failed my test. I think you both need time apart and the wedding on hold until I deem your lesson is learned."

"Father this is inexcusable, I am to be married in two weeks!"

Dean burst through the door demanding to marry Castiel and an argument ensued, he shouted at the King, "I gave up my virginity for your son, I'm no cad deflowering every damn prince I come across!"

Ion barked back at him, his anger now to a head, "I gave you one simple rule, wait two weeks until the wedding. If you can't follow that then how can I trust you to be a ruler someday beside my son?"

Meanwhile Sam stood at the mirror admiring his hair, when he finished the very wise and very nude young man spoke up.

"King Ion stop being such an insufferable jerk, can't you see this is only you trying to exercise control over your only child? Even though you want him to be happy there is a part of you that is afraid to lose him. Now let go and allow them to wed; besides people have intercourse outside of marriage all the time." Sam held up his hand and pointed to his bare ring finger to make his point.

Ion smiled at his lover, "Of course your hair looks lovely nude Sam but I don't see what that has to do with the matter at hand, now run along like a good boy and go look at all the pretty bits I purchased for your glorious mane."

Sam stomped his foot in frustration, "I hate you sometimes Ion!"

The King chuckled, "And I love you too, I know how simple creatures such as yourself adore shiny things."

Sam cursed a blue streak all the way out the door.

…

**Three months later**

Dean was sweeping cinders at Mc Donagal's and every time Abbadon walked by with her wash bucket he dumped cinders on her feet and snickered when she burst into anger, "I can't believe I have to work with you! How in the world did you manage to mess up your engagement? Why you're a damn idiot Dean Winchester."

Dean shrugged, "Yeah it sucks alright but I'll get Cas back, true love always finds a way."

…..

Castiel sat at the table with his father and Sam having dinner, he stared down at the bowl in front of him, "Father what is this?"

"Your favorite son, mystery stew, the cook gathers all the leftovers and cooks them in a big pot at the end of the week. When you were younger I remember you had fun guessing the contents."

Sam poked around his bowl and plucked something out, "I found a sheep's eyeball, Sire would you trade me for your pigs foot?"

Castiel heaved all over the table and then fainted.

…

The physician closed his bag and stood to leave, "Congratulations my King, you are going to be a grandfather. Castiel is with child, I would guess perhaps three months along."

Ion gasped, "No…how did this happen?!"

Sam, who was already six months pregnant, rolled his eyes, "Please, I'm knocked up and you still haven't noticed. I wouldn't expect you would be clever enough to realize how babies are made."

Ion grasped the doctor's jacket and demanded, "Why didn't you tell me nude Sam was with child?"

"Sire I assumed the huge belly was a dead giveaway…that and I think I've explained it to you several times but still it doesn't sink in. You have what doctors call, selective hearing."

Castiel burst out crying, "I want my Dean!"

Sam poked the King in the chest and backed him against the wall, "You find Dean for that crybaby girly boy and I'm going to plan our wedding got it?"

Instead of being angry with Sam's outburst Ion was thrilled, "Oh I like it when you're bossy nude…" Sam gave Ion a terse look and the King corrected himself, "I mean Sam."

Sam stabbed him with a finger once again, "I'm picking out my own ring and it's going to be huge, I earned it!"

Castiel looked to his father with tear filled eyes, "Will you find my Dean for me father?"

"Of course son, you heard your big sexy demanding step-mother. I'll get my men right on it."

….

Dean was hauling cinders out to the cinder dump grumbling under his breath, "Don't know why this friggin' place as so many damn fireplaces…minimum wage bullshit…no tips…sleepin' in the friggin' stables and shit."

A dandy from the royal court rode up to Dean, he smiled at him through painted lips, "Are you Dean Winchester?"

Dean eyed the man who was wearing tight silk breeches, matching waistcoat and the pink plume stuck to his tricorn brocade hat, "Are you a Fairy Godfather?"

"No."

Dean took a step back, "Well if you're hitting on me forget it dandy boy, I like my men blue eyed, dark haired and totally adorable with a nice butt. In fact I'm pretty much set on one guy so back off before I dump cinders on those lady shoes you're wearing."

The dandy huffed, "These are not lady shoes!"

Dean shuddered at the memory of his own lady shoes from the Princes balls, "Oh trust me, I know a chick shoe when I see one."

Just for the hell of it Dean dumped cinders on one of the lady shoes the dandy was wearing and headed back to the restaurant.

The dandy followed along on his horse, "Please listen to me you are going to be a father. The King commands you to come back and accept responsibility."

Dean whooped, "I'm gonna be a daddy! Ion will never get rid of me now, hang on dandy." He ran into Mc Donagal's, tossed his dirty apron on the floor and shouted, "There are rat droppings in the hamburger meat!" then hurried back out the door and toward his destiny.

…

There was a mass exodus out of the restaurant after that, it soon closed after health inspectors found a rat infestation. Abbadon was out of a job and soon became a whore at Pretty Pickles run by her sons Crowley and Alastair.

Abbadon built up a reputation among gentlemen with severe mother issues. The bitter woman berated, spanked and role played her way to a very large clientele. Abbadon found it all very therapeutic.

Now Pretty Pickles was truly a family business and they displayed it proudly on their business cards which read, "Pretty Pickles, a family run whore house and gambling establishment. Come for the whores, stay for the homey atmosphere. Come lose your paycheck and leave with a smile!"

….

Dean poked at Sam's belly, "You really let yourself go."

"I'm pregnant you moron."

"Huh…ok then good luck with that."

Castiel walked in with his head down, "Yes father…you wanted to see me?"

Upon seeing Dean launched himself across the room, "Darling I missed you so much, we are having a baby!"

Dean broke into a huge smile, grabbed his little Cas around the thickening waist and spun him in a circle, "Baby I'm home and I'm never letting you go!" He set his pregnant Prince down and the couple headed immediately to their bedchamber.

….

Castiel rode on top of his lover, he was butt sore and happy. Dean couldn't stop touching every inch of flesh, there were all sorts of wonderful places to poke, prod, stroke and lick.

Nothing was ignored and by the time the couple was done both were covered in little love marks having ardently sucked, pinched and squeezed each other as if they would be torn apart again at any moment.

Afterward the level of romantic talk was enough to give someone sugar sickness.

**King Ion bites the bullet and marries Sam**

Father Flattery began, "King Ion, do you take Sam to be your lawfully wedded wife until death do you part?"

Ion stood there terror stricken until Sam pinched him and hissed, "Don't puss out on me now, this kid has been baking seven months in my fertile oven and I'm not going to be a single mother."

Ion blurted out, "I do."

"And do you Sam; take King Ion to be your lawfully wedded husband until death do you part?"

Sam didn't hesitate a moment, "I do."

Father Flattery nodded to the King first, "The couple has vows they wrote to each other."

Ion cleared his throat and checked his note card quickly, "Sam when I first saw you walking home from school I knew in my heart that you were the sex slave for me. Your glorious ass was enough to keep me castle bound and I don't regret one minute with you firmly planted on my lap. I love you Sam and I clearly show this by no longer addressing you as "nude Sam" and allowing you to wear clothing."

Sam rolled his eyes, "Wow that was beautiful, alright my turn. Ion from the moment you snatched me away from the only home I ever knew and ruined my chances to be a lawyer I knew you were the king for me. I had little choice in the matter but as time passed I resented you ruining my life less and less. Your good in bed and treated me ok. I love you Ion and I clearly show this by not poisoning your food or cutting your throat while you're sleeping."

Father Flattery dabbed his eyes and sniffed, "That was lovely…I now pronounce you husband and wife."

**The sexy cinder boy and the fairy Prince get married.**

Castiel and Dean were married as quickly as possible. Dean was most handsome in his fine wedding clothes and Castiel was radiant in his very off white gown now bursting at the seams.

The ceremony was done by Reverend Vegas at the infamous Little White Chapel. Many a drunken couple went there to be married after losing their coinage to games of chance at one of the gambling establishments dotting the strip.

King Ion and Queen Sam witnessed the ceremony. Ion whispered to his new wife, "Sam it's so hard letting go, Castiel will always be daddy's little princess."

Sam slipped his arm around his husband's waist, "Don't you mean daddy's little prince?"

Ions eyes traveled over his son clad in the frilly gown and the sparkling tiara on the boys head, "No…I mean princess."

…

Reverend Vegas asked Castiel if he took Dean to be his lawfully wedded husband, the Prince giggled and then said "I do."

When asked the same question Dean answered, "Damn right I do."

"Excellent, now you will say the vows you wrote for each other, Prince Castiel you may start first."

Castiel gazed at his true love, "Dean from the moment you walked into my balls and I laid eyes on you I knew you were meant to be mine. After you lost your ladies shoe…"

"It wasn't a ladies shoe Cas."

Castiel began again, "After you lost your ladies shoe and sniffed it thoroughly I knew I would go to the ends of the earth to find you again. I am so blessed to have such a loving, incredible human being as my own. You were my first and you'll be the last…I love you."

Dean blushed at all the pretty words, "Cas no one ever made me feel special like you do. I'm gonna be the best husband and daddy ever I promise. I love you baby, I'm all yours forever and ever."

Reverend Vegas did a round of jazz hands and declared them married, "Kiss the bride!"

Dean did a fist pump, whooped loudly then lifted his wife in the air. Castiel wrapped his legs around Dean's waist and the pair ravaged each other's lips for a goodly while until they were yanked apart so the next wedding party could come in.

Afterward colorful little birds swooped in the window singing their joy for Prince Castiel's special day.

One of them Dean knew well soiled on his shoulder then zipped back out the window before Dean could wring the bird's neck. He ran to the window shaking his fist and yelled, "You suck Balthazar!"

….

Queen Sam gave birth to a daughter he and Ion named Godiva. Sam went back to law school and graduated with honors. King Ion still suffered from the malady known as "selective hearing" but Sam grew used to it and adjusted to his husband's disability.

….

Dean the sexy cinder boy and fairy Prince Castiel had a baby girl they named Penelope. After that they continued to have children until the couple figured out how to count days on a calendar and when Dean should avoid entering the royal rump.

Thiers was a true fairytale romance and the couple lived happily ever after.

The End

**Thanks for reading.**

**The next fairytale I will twist is Little Red Riding Hood with Wincest.**


End file.
